


Heartbeat

by HybridComplex



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, um, warning for references to weird sex, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/466794">Proper tools</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.

_'I wish you could do that to me, Bruce. Split me open and touch where no one else ever will, be inside me and well preferably never leave but you know how that goes.'_

Bruce choked on his tea, dropping his cellphone onto the tabletop to cover his mouth. Through the stinging he felt a swirl of arousal, mind tumbling back into a vat of memories of just a half dozen days earlier. The spread of his body opening for Tony, the thought and sight of being touched that way thudding his heart. The very thought of doing the same to Tony constricted his lungs and forced him to scoot his chair forward to hide more of himself beneath the table.

_'At the very least you need to fuck me wearing a lab coat.'_

Bruce bit his lip hard.

_'Do we have any stethoscopes lying around? I can't really touch your heart while you fuck me but at least I could listen to it.'_

Bruce dropped his head against the back of his chair.

_'You could touch mine though, arc reactor and all.'_

A trembling groan escaped his throat.

_'Hm maybe I shouldn't have thought of that during a meeting. I promised Pepper I wouldn't leave this one and if I do just to have you play around inside me she will legit murder me. Sorry Brucey ;D'_


End file.
